Once I was Real
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Even the scariest, most fiercest monsters of Creepypasta were innocent too. They were ordinary beings, who turned into monsters because life had dealt them a bad hand. Come witness descent into madness of some of Creepypasta's scariest monsters...after all Evil isn't born...its made
1. Smile Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Creepypasta**

**Hey guys, so this is my first story with no Youtubers in it,...well...in the webshow category. Anyway I was inspired by the Creepypasta Experiment 84-b Which gives Slenderman one of the most tragic Backstories ever. So I was like huh...what if the monsters we fear in these stories, much like Jeff were beings with lives, and feelings before they became the monsters in these stories.**

**And then this popped into my head so this is the tale of Smile Dog, if you don't know who or what Smile Dog is...basically its a photoshopped image of a dog with glowing eyes and a smile on its face...like an actual human smile usually with a dead body or so in the background and the Creepypasta goes that the picture arrives in a chain letter and if you look at it you die...obviously its not true. Anyway lets get started. **

* * *

I used to be an ordinary puppy, well...ordinary enough.

Unlike my brothers and sisters, who took after my mother. I took after my father and had a beautiful smile, as my mother put it though honestly I can't tell you if that's true or not. I never knew him, none of us puppies ever met our fathers in this awful place. We were kept in tight boxes, that got dirty alot and it was really cramped and dark all the time. I grew afraid of the outside, because I always heard people yelling, and being mean to the other dogs locked in cages. As I got bigger, my brothers and sisters would make fun of me for my smile...they'd laugh at me and told me I'd never find a family to love me. Mother would shush them and tell them to be nice.

I was always mother's favorite...

She'd always lick my fur, and give me extra cuddles...especially when they were being mean to me. Slowly the weeks rolled by and as we got older the humans would take us out of the cages and clean us up. They'd touch me with their cold hands and smooth down my fur roughly, before wetting it and try to make us look as cute as possible. Then they'd take us a good few miles away from our home and put us in another box where people came.

Some were people from pet sores, others looked mean, or scary...my favoritest part though was when it was children coming.

They came with parents in tow begging and pleading for a puppy, and that was when we shone...because we knew that we were going to good homes, if we were wanted and needed. But...I was never picked. One by one, my brothers and sisters left me, I was unsure to where but each and everytime they left they'd remind me that I'd never have a home.

One day...that changed.

It was a normal rainy day, and the master left us there to be adopted by whoever and a family came. A little girl, with big blue eyes, and long blond hair picked me up and held me in her arms. I smiled at her, and though her parents were horrified, she thought I was adorable...so I kissed her, as puppies often do by licking her face. She giggled, and named me Smiley because of my smile. They asked her if she didn't want any other puppies but she said no...she wanted me.

So she took me home and gave me what I always wanted.

She gave me a home, and loved me like a puppy should be loved...she gave me toys to play with, and food that wasn't full of icky bugs like the food with my old humans. She gave me fresh water, and played with me all the time in the big spacious backyard with a ball or a frisbee.I wasn't always good though, sometimes I'd pee on the carpet or eat something I wasn't supposed to. But she always forgave me and smile at me, I'd smile back at her.

Everyday, when she'd go to school, I walked her to the door and go back to her room where I'd wait patiently laying on the foot of the bed. Then when it was time for her to come home, I'd hop off the bed and go to the front door and wait for her to walk through the door. Every night, we'd lay on the bed and she'd sleep with one arm around continued until I grew from a puppy to a dog. But then...my human got sick.

They found something inside of her.

And as the days went by, she'd get sicker and sicker...paler and paler...weaker and paler...she couldn't run anymore, couldn't play anymore, not like she used to. Her hair got thinner, and thinner until she had none. She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her as she'd pet me and promise me that when she got better we'd get to play again, and do all of the things I missed doing.

She broke her promise

Her parents tossed me out into the streets, and I was left alone in the cold snow, the pouring rain, the hot sun beating down on me as my paws ached from the hot concrete. Then I was found by someone else, a young man who saw me scrounging in a garbage can. I smiled at him, and he took me in giving me food and water, as well as a nice place to stay. I missed my girl, but this young man seemed to love me just as much.

Though he was often angry at the television whenever he'd use a strange device to control things on it. He'd turn off the tv and pet me, that seemed to soothe his anger. He talked to me about alot of things, how there was a girl he liked, how he was searching for a bigger place, he was going to make it big one day as a videogame designer. I'd smile at him, and he asked if I believed he could do it. I'd bark in response, and he took it as a yes.

But then, just as my girl left me, he left me too.

He'd gone somewhere with friends and...never returned.

I waited for him by that door day and night, day and night, finally someone came and saw me there but instead of giving me cuddles or food they shooed me away. I was found by another friend of my boy. A young woman, who liked to take 'd go out to the forest, and I'd go with her to explore the sights of nature as she took pictures of trees, of flowers, of butterflies. I smiled at her once, and it scared her at first, but she took a picture of me and just shook it off.

My new girl was not liked though, just as my brothers and sisters taunted me others would taunt her.

I smiled at her and she'd hold me in her arms saying everything would be alright. But as the taunts grew worse and worse, so did my girl...she'd cry everyday, and wonder why everyone but me hated her. Now that my boy was gone she had no one but me who loved her. So she left me.

She put the camera down and gave me a hug and a kiss before taking a sharp object and the next thing I knew she was on the floor, with red covering her. The camera on the table clicked as if it took a picture. I looked at it and smiled believing it to be a joke, and that she or someone else took the picture. The camera flashed again but...no one took the picture. She'd apparantly set it to automatic and left me all alone.

Why did the people I love die?

first my little girl was taken from me, then my boy, and now my other girl

Why did they all leave me?

Did they not want me? I thought back to my brothers and sisters and their taunts as the camera continued to flash...I thought of the pain my poor little girl had to endure as the sickness took her from me, and her parents hatred of me. I thought of being cast out every time another person I loved died...of my boy human was taken from me because someone made a careless mistake and how my girl human was taunted to the point that she didn't want to live.

Anger filled my body, as the rage began to take hold.

I wanted revenge...revenge on everyone and everything that had ever prevented me from having a normal life.

Sorrow and grief turned to rage and hatred as in those moments I began to hate my humans...why did they leave me? I loved them, and yet they left me alone in the world that had for so long forsaken me. I tried to be a good dog, I never bit, never made too much noise, I was always there with a kind word and a loving smile...well now those days were gone. Soon everyone would know what it was like to lose someone as I had.

To be abandoned as I had...

The camera flashed as it constantly took pictures and I looked up at it and smiled.


	2. Jane the Killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Creepypasta**

**Hey guys, so this came to me and this is Jane's backstory. And By Jane I mean Jane the Killer, the sorceress, murderer who finally killed Jeff and ended his reign of terror. Who was she before? Well, read on to find out. **

* * *

When I was a little girl, I used to love the merry-go-rounds.

Merry-go-rounds, are like their name implies. They go around and around in circles never stopping at a constant pace. Sure you never get anywhere but you feel safe and secure upon the horses, clutching to the poles as the lights flicker shining everything and making you feel like you're in your own little fairytale. I used to love those too, like any other little girl I dreamed of my prince charming whisking me away to my life of love and we'd live happily ever after...but dreams die.

My name is Jane, and I'm here to tell you a story.

Once upon a time, I was born to a normal loving family. We didn't have much, but we were still happy...my parents had me at a young age, but they never once regretted me. They were nice parents, my mother used to get these dresses that were hers or my grandma bought them for me. She'd dress me up in frills, and bows, with little ribbons adorning my hair. I remember one time, we were in the park and I saw some swans in the nearby lake and she told me that one day I was going to grow up and be a beautiful swan.

My dad was the best, he taught me how to blow bubbles, and to dance. He loved to read, so the minute I was old enough to form words, he read to me every night. And I loved it just as much...every night I'd run to my bedroom and hop into my bed with a plate of warm milk and cookies by my bedside. Dad would come in, and he'd read to me. Fairytales, Cinderella was always my favorite, Dr. Suess, Shel Silverstein all of them. Then he'd tuck me in, and tell me that I was their special little girl, but...then eveything changed one night.

Daddy came in to read like usual...when mommy screamed so loud.

Daddy told me to hide under the bed...and I did.

I Asked him not to go but he did anyway, and then he screamed too...he screamed so loud, and it hurt my ears. Then someone else came in, and I made sure not to make a sound and wait for him to leave. Jeff he called himself...he sounded like he was only thirteen...I tried to keep quiet, as I cried for my mommy and daddy...when slowly the monster crouched down and I saw a face that would haunt my nightmares forever.

I saw his pale, ugly scarred face and I ran...I ran, and ran, and ran as far as I could.

Past the bodies of my mom and dad, who were drenched in red sticky blood, out the door and I screamed so loud as I ran down the street. He ran after me, and after awhile I was starting to get tired. So I hid behind some bushes as he ran past them and I stayed there until morning. When the sun rose, I looked up and saw police at my house. I went back and I told them everything about the scary man who took my parents away from me.

They looked at me with pity in their eyes.

I was sent to live with my grandparents, who loved me dearly but...I missed my mother and father. Grandpa was sick all the time, and couldn't really see anymore. So he couldn't really read to me but he did tell me stories of when he was younger and how he used to dabble in magic. Back then, he just considered it kids stuff, and I asked him to show me.

He did.

It was just the kids stuff of, pulling rabbits out of hats, and pulling coins out of people's ears. But I liked it, in school I used to do card tricks and making things disappear only to pull them out of random stuff. My always liked it, and it helped me come out of my shell...but then middle school hit and magic tricks weren't enough. I was the shy nerdy girl, who hid behind the library. My favorite books, were of sorcery and magic just like the ones grandpa always talked about.

My former friends thought I was weird, as they went on to become the popular girls in the grade and I was left behind. They'd laugh at me about my dark stringy hair, or my pale skin. They told me that I was Jeff's sister or his bride, and I'd cry because I never ever wanted anything to do with that monster...on the playground Jeff became a sort of boogeyman. The thing that went bump in the night, and everyone lived in fear of.

I'd tell my grandmother, and she'd say to not listen to them

That one day I was going to grow up and show them all who was wrong. I wish I could say that things got better from there but they didn't...my grandfather died in his sleep and it was just grandma and I. Grandma though was getting older and older, and she was retired so she couldn't take care of me anymore. She sent me to live with my uncle and aunt in another state while she went to a retirement home.

They lived in a place where the circus came by often. That was where I'd go on the merry-go-round all the time with my cousins as we ate cotton candy. My other favorite part though was the magic show, it was more than silly card tricks or pulling rabbits out of hats. I'd look on in amazement as he sawed people in half only for the person to be fine, who made doves appear from cloth and a whole array of other wonders.

At Christmas my aunt and uncle gave me a magic kit and books on how to do magic since they knew I liked it so much.

I loved practicing and when my baby cousin was born, I'd keep him occupied by showing him magic while my aunt went around cleaning, cooking, and doing other stuff. At school though, I was bullied often and I hated it there so much...one day I got so mad that Sophia, the ringleader screamed and ran away from me because she said she saw ghosts behind me. I didn't know how or even what she was talking about but it made everyone afraid of me.

And I liked it...

The kids who picked on me and scorned me now feared me, they treated me with respect and didn't dare mess with me.

I told my aunt, and she took me to see a priest who said I was cursed because of my fascination with magic. That the deaths of my parents, and my grandfather had been because of me and to cast me out lest they be cursed too...and they did. The priest said that he'd take me in so that he could clense me...he hurt me...but everytime I told my aunt and uncle...he said that it was the demon talking and to not listen to him.

This continued until I was in highschool, especially since my grandmother and mother were right.

No longer was my body stick straight, with stringy hair. Puberty hit, and curves began forming and my hair began to get fuller while breasts began to develop. I was popular in school, but I hated being touched by anyone thanks to that horrible man...I was afraid of men and thought they were going to hurt me just as Jeff and that priest had hurt me. Sure my grandfather, father and uncle had never hurt me but they were family...my family.

I wore baggy clothes and tried to steer clear of makeup.

But then, I feel in love

He was handsome, with a cocky smile, and beautiful eyes that I often got lost in...we became friends after partnering up for science and I told him everything...about Jeff, about the priest...about magic and what I'd done in middle school. He said that maybe, since I believed in magic so much...maybe that allowed ghosts to use me. I looked it up, and it seemed true. We talked about a lot of stuff, he told me about Jeff...about who he was before he became a monster, that one day he was going to take me away...We were going to elope and start a family

But it seemed life didn't want me to be happy, a couple of boys threw acid in his face and said he'd done it..the only word he could say was liar.

Three boys went missing and I knew it was him...so I followed him to the ringleader's house and watched in horror as he poured acid on his face. I was afraid he'd never stop, after all Jeff never did...Jeff became a serial killer, who was never caught and I remembered that night so clearly in my mind..I remembered my parents' screams, their blood...I grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the back.

He looked back at me with sadness in his eyes as I screamed and stabbed him repeatedly until he fell to the floor. The hot tears running down my face as I crouched down he placed his hand on my cheek looking into my eyes with tenderness and love...as a ring fell out of his pocket. Only then did I realize what I'd done...I cried, and ran from the house.

Jeff made me do it

His memory made me kill the man I loved, he killed my parents forcing me to live with that man...he took everything from me. I went home, where the good father was on the couch...I was empty, and hollow thrusting the knife inside of him repeatedly until he too was gone. I left the house, and went to the library my safe haven and shelter...I broke into the dark building and went to the nonfiction section where I got a book on dark magic.

I remembered the incident in middle school, what if I could do that again?

Knowing what I know of that monster now...if I tried hard enough, I could make him pay.

And I did...I killed that bastard, he's now dead and rotting somewhere for good...but me?

I'm pregnant


	3. Liar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Creepy Pasta**

**Hey guys, so this chapter features Jeremy from the Creepypasta Liars, and if you don't know what Liars is about I reccomend it because its really good. Its abt of Jeff's backstory but really depressing, basically this guy whose brutally honest gets acid dropped on his face and he killes them one by one...and if you read last chapter with Jane then you know how this will end.**

* * *

My mother always taught me to be honest with people.

She always told me that honesty was the best policy, and to always speak my mind and fight for what I believed in. My parents never sugarcoated anything, they always straight up told me the cold, hard, bitter truth. Growing up, my parents never told me about the Easter Bunny, Santa or the Tooth Fairy. Unfortunately, this caused problems in my earlier years because I'd tell the kids who did believe. And they'd cry, or looked shocked and ask their parents, who'd immediately glare at mine and walk off.

I lost a lot of friends this way, no one wanted to let their kid play with me because I was so brutally honest and they didn't want their child's naive innocence corrupted by me. Only one kid played with me, before he became the nightmare of everyone and the monster living under the bed he was my friend. Jeff babysat me a couple of times, and he taught me to practice discretion. That it was ok to be honest, but not squash the beliefs others had...to say what I thought, but to do it in a respectful manner.

I'd try...and fail

But my best friend Jeff, was always there to help me and cheer me up, he taught me to be a wise guy and make smartmouth remarks whenever someone did bully me...then a year later he went crazy, and I never saw him again. Everyone looked at me differently, because they knew I used to be friends with "The Boogeyman" there was even a rumor going around, that if you hung out with me. The Boogeyman came and killed you...I wished that was what would happen. Sometimes I'd get so angry I wished Jeff would come and kill them...show them who was boss...then I'd tell myself that it wasn't me talking..it was the anger.

I remember this one day so vividly, Sally Simmons had pushed me headfirst into the paints on the paper plate on my desk...so I painted something on her shirt, she cried and my parents had to pay for the dry cleaning bill. My parents decided that after that, we needed a fresh start. So we moved, to a small town where everyone knew everyone. It was one of those quaint, all-american, apple pie, white picket fence kind of place. Here, I tried to keep my temper in check...so instead of fighting with my fists I began fighting with my words. I became the king of sarcasm at the tender age of ten.

Throughout middle school everyone knew me as the sarcastic kid who sat back, and would make smartass remarks. A lot of people thought I was funny, and even some of the teachers thought I was pretty cool. I remember this one old man teacher we'd go through class, making smartass remarks at one another and take it in stride. Everyone loved Mr. Laramie, he was the coolest teacher ever. I wasn't technically in his class, but rather a T.A. and I'd help the old guy out when it came to the really disrespectful crap.

The kids would look up at him, and he'd shrug it off and send them to the office. Then he died thanks to my old buddy Jeff, What was once pity became annoyance and contempt. What right did he have to snuff people out like that? Sure Randy deserved it but what about all of the other people he killed...did they deserve it too Jeff?...Did they? Slowly more and more people died and Jeff became a boogeyman that everyone adults and children alike feared. And little by little, I hated him. And now thanks to him, the kids I heckled would tease me and this continued especially after they found out I used to be friends with Jeff...this was elementary school all over again.

So we had to move, and once again in school, I was the king of sarcasm...with my brutally honest opinions and sharp tongue no one dared mess with me...then high school hit and something happened that changed my life forever.

I fell in love

Her name was Jane, and she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had this hair that was just so dark, and this voice, this- everything about her was perfect. One thing I noticed though, was Jane always wore baggy clothes and never let any guys touch her. I discovered this one day, when I saw some guy poke her to get her attention and she immediately shrank back. I tried talking to her once or twice, but she always hid behind her books, and these cards she'd shuffle. I'd said hi and done my best to befriend her until she became more and more comfortable.

Pretty soon, she'd come to school with her big baggy sweaters, and the minute she saw me she'd take them off...almost like she was beginning to open up to me. I noticed too that the more she began to get comfortable, the more she began to fall for me like I'd fallen for her. She told me about herself...about what Jeff had done to her. How because of him she'd been forced to move from her home to live with relatives who eventually dumped her off with a priest that...well. I understood why she wore baggy clothes, and hated guys touching her.

And I grew angrier...and angrier...I hated Jeff, and hated that priest...

So I told her about who Jeff was, and how he became what he is... she told me about what she did in middle school, and even if I knew that Santa and the Easter Bunny weren't real I knew ghosts, and monsters were real. So I told her my theory, and she accepted me..she didn't make fun of me for my past with Jeff..no what she did, changed me. She kissed me, and I kissed her back..we stayed on that field kissing for a long time.

With Jane by my side I ignored the bullies, and people who hated my guts because of my mouth...only for them to destroy my life by pouring acid on my face. I screamed as I felt the hot, burning liquid eat away at my skin. My face becoming nothing but a burned and unrecognizable mess. I heard them say it was me, and say they were innocent..they lied, and I'd always hated liars. So I came up with a plan to show them who was boss once and for all...years of bullying rushed in my mind and I decided to become the monster they feared I'd become.

One by one...I kidnapped them...one by one I killed them...

A small part of me told me to kill more, that more blood needed to be spilt but I kept myself in check by thinking of Jane and how much Jeff had hurt her, of Mr. Laramie who'd been killed by my old friend...and of Jeff who'd killed so many innocent people and spilt so much blood that he'd become a monster. I swore I'd only ever kill those who deserved it...so I recorded it, and sent the video tape to Brett's house. I knew what I was about to do would make me a monster like Jeff, I tried to tell myself that I was not Jeff...I was not a monster. I stole my mother's wedding ring, and headed off with acid in hand. After this...

After my revenge I was going to go to Jane's house...the one person who I knew would stand by me.

I was going to ask her to be my wife.

I went to Brett's house and I poured acid on his face, killing him as he'd killed me...the old me at least. Then I felt something sharp in my back. I looked back, thinking it was Brett's family or something, and then I saw Jane crying, and looking so scared and terrified. I remembered her telling me about Jeff killing her family, and I realized how this must've looked to her...I tried to explain myself but she kept stabbing...and stabbing..and stabbing. I fell to the ground feeling the blood drain out and the darkness come in.

I looked up at Jane crying and placed a hand on her cheek...I wanted hers to be the last face I saw before I died.

'I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to scare you...they deserved it, you know they did. I love you, so much and I'd do anything for you...I wanted you to be my wife, but i'm fine with being your guardian angel.' were the words I wanted to say but they stayed stuck in my throat. She ran away and I was left to die...alone, I hoped that wherever I was going that she'd be there with me too and we'd be together forever. Away from Jeff, away from the pain and darkness...and with that.

I closed my eyes


	4. Eyeless Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Creepypasta**

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be the story of eyeless Jack, and for those of you not in the know Eyeless Jack is basically this guy with a blue face and no eyes who basically kills you and steals your kidneys...why does he go for the kidneys and not the eyes? I don't know but yeah here it is, I hope you like it**

* * *

I grew up in a place other kids dreamed of.

I was born the youngest of six, each of my brothers and sisters were the best of the best...the pride and joy of my mother and father. Sports Champion, Class President, Head Cheerleader, Valedictorian, and Debutante...those were my brothers and sisters. They were perfect, and flawless but me? My father said I got nothing and was a useless waste of space. That's dear old dad for 'ya he was the head CEO, and owner of this huge multi-million dollar industry. My mom was very social, going to functions, and making connections for him...we were really wealthy and given whatever it was we wanted.

All I ever wanted though was for my dad to love me.

Sure I was raised with a silver spoon in my mouth, had butlers, maids, a fancy house, fancy cars and several other things that were marks of my parents' station in life. But I didn't care about that stuff, sure it was nice but I was jealous of my friends who didn't come from wealthy families...who had their parents actually paying attention to them, and encouraging them. Alot of my friends told me they wished they could have my life, but...really...to be honest they wouldn't.

I certainly didn't

I know why my dad hated me...I was an accident.

A result of one too many drinks, and my parents being too afraid of damaging their reputations to get an abortion so...here I am. I'm not handsome like my brothers, not smart, or brave...or anything special really...I never was. I was an accident who had nothing going for him and was better off dead according to my dad. One thing that was unique were my eyes, I was born with Heterchromia which means one eye was a different color than the other. My grandfather had this too, so they suspected I got it from him.

I got along better with my grandpa than I did with my immediate family. Unlike them, he talked to me like I was an actual person and not just some mistake not worth anyone's time. He used to take me out on the town and bought me icecream while we'd talk about anything and everything. He used to tell me that one day, I was going to be greater than all of them...that my name would be known far and wide. He was the best, and I could tell that I was his favorite, which was a nice change of pace compared to how I was treated at home.

Then he died because of kidney failire, and I was left with no one to give me attention.

School wasn't exactly great either, because my brothers and sisters were so well known everyone only wanted to be my friend because of them. Whether it be girls that wanted me to be their wingmen and help them get with my brothers or get in with my sisters, or guys who wanted it the other way around. The teachers compared me to them constantly and told me that I could do better and lamenting the fact that I wasn't like them...

By now you're probably sensing a pattern

No matter what I did...no matter how hard I tried I was never good enough..any awards I won, any contests or competetitions I won, blue ribbons, trophies whatever none of that mattered. Because they did it first, the girls I liked liked my brothers, and only liked me because they thought I'd be just like them, my own father told me he should've had my mother abort me because I was nothing...night after night, day after day I sat alone in my room and cry wondering why everyone hated me.

This ended up biting me in the ass one day.

One day, I walked home from school and saw a car, this huge guy came out and offered me a ride home. Obviously I refused but, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in, before driving off and taking me to this abandoned factory. I tried to run but he kept me in an iron grip and I saw more big, tough guys in suits with dark sunglasses come out from the building. I tried to get out...tried to yell and plead for my life...none of them listened as they dragged me and tied me to a chair

This guy walked out with slicked brown hair, and a pinstripe suit walked out smoking..apparantly he was a rival of my dad's and was going to use me as ransom and..I knew I was going to die. Because my dad was not going to give for me...I tried to tell him this, but he didn't believe me and turned on this computer that sent a live feed to my dad in his office...I listened, and felt the tears roll down my face as I looked at my dad. Hoping that for once in my life he'd save me..that he'd do what fathers were supposed to do an protect me.

The guy said I had pretty eyes

So he plucked one out, and told my dad that if he didn't deliver the money then he'd pluck the other one out. I cried, and felt the blood oozing out of my eye socket...after hours...he decided no, and my other eye was plucked out. I begged for someone to save me...for my dad to fins some love, some speck of care in his heart but...he still didn't budge. I felt a knife, and something being ripped out of me...in some cruel bit of karma, because his father died of kidney failiure the guy decided that my father's son should die by losing his kidneys as well.

I gave in

I knew dad wouldn't budge..he could chop off my head and dad still wouldn't budge...so, I felt the blood leave me as my life flashed before me. I remembered my grand dad's words claiming that I was going to be greater than them...my name would be known far and wide...

yes..yes it would

My name would be known...not admired, but feared.

I opened my eyelids revealing my black, empty sockets and the next thing I knew I heard screaming, and felt sticky blood along with squishy organs as my hands tore through their bodies. I didn't care anymore, I was done with being compared...done with living in the shadows...I was going to make my name known, I was going to kill them all...so they would all know my name.


End file.
